


Star vs the Allied Forces

by FetusFluid69



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetusFluid69/pseuds/FetusFluid69
Summary: Eric and Paul are two time travelers. They decide to go to the far future and get some dimension-hopping technology (Because normal time travel wasn't enough) They Hop to Mewni, before Star was born. Their Dimension-Hopping Time machine creates a rip in Space-Time, and sends Marco Diaz back to WW2, aboard the Ark Royal British battleship.





	1. The one with historical inaccuracy

Ch 1: Pride of a nation, a beast made of steel...

"How did he sign up? He's barely 14." Tovey eyed the recruit, he was wearing a red sweater with a hood, he was thin, and had brown skin.

"Sir, it's impossible for him to have signed up. Even if he somehow convinced everyone he was 18, he would not be fit for naval or aerial training because of his… complexity." Edward kept his salute, he was in front of an Admiral after all.

"Rapscallion, must have snuck on board. Tell me, what is your name?" Admiral Tovey did not look at the 14 year old recruit in the eye.

"It's, erm…" Marco hesitated, he was standing right in front of the Admiral and wasn't sure if he should be saluting. "Marco Diaz."

"Alright, Marco." Tovey looked Marco in the eye, his gaze tired, and yet able to punch though Marco. "Tell me, how did you end up here?"

"Well my family was on vacation, and we wer-" The radio buzzing to life cut him off.

Tovey was listening closely to the radio. Marco and Edward were silent.

"We've been hit!" a man's distorted voice came from the speaker.

"How bad is the damage?" Tovey had a speaker in his hand, a wire attached to it and the radio.

"Starboards' been hit by what looks like a full barrage by a battleship! Shit another one just hit us!" Tovey could feel the force of the explosion from the Admiral's Quarters.

"How the did you not spot them?" Tovey was panicking, a surprise assault like this could half sink the Ark Royal Before they could even get everyone to battle-stations. He did not let any of the panic show on his face.

"They appeared out of nowhere sir! A flash of white-red and it was there! I'm counting 2 bodies from what I can s-" The cutoff was accompanied by another explosion.

"Lord have mercy, Joseph! Get everyone to battle-stations!" Tovey stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Aye, Admiral" an officer in the corner said as he climbed up the ladder to the defensive guns.

"S-sir," Edwards stammered, "What Shall I do with the boy?"

"Keep him on board, get him to haul things if needed." Tovey looked Edward in the eye, "We're gonna need it for this battle, you are dismissed"

"Aye, sir"


	2. The one with time-travelers

Ch 2: How the hell did star end up here? Part 1

First thing Eric saw was the darkness, all around him it felt damp and dark.

"Heilige Scheiße, es ist kälter als deine letzte Freundin!" (Holy shit, it's colder than your last girlfriend) Eric Heard Paul not a few feet from him.

"Um Himmels willen, Paul, mach weiter so," (For fucks sake Paul keep it professional,) Eric looked at his P.S.M. A portable sensory manipulator, and set his vision to Echolocation. He saw that they were in a cave, and his Automatic Mapping system showed them the way out. "diesen Weg!" (This way!)

"Warum musst du so professionell sein?" (Why do you have to be so professional?) Paul asked Eric as they left the cave, "Schließlich kann der Anführer Sie hier nicht töten, wenn Sie aus der Reihe treten!" (After all, the fuhrer can't kill you here if you step out of line!)

"Das ist gefährliches Zeug!" (This is dangerous stuff!) They were getting close to the surface "Wenn du in einem Krieg stirbst, stirbst du in einem Krieg, aber wenn du mit einer Zeitmaschine oder einem Dimensionsspringer REALITÄT BRUCHST…" (If you die in a war, you die in a war, but if you BREAK REALITY with a time machine or a dimension jumper…)

He paused for paul to consider this, the best way to get people to change their views is for them to think about it on their own terms. Eric was a great speaker in his time of 1940, but then he met paul, who showed him the time machine. They traveled to the far future to obtain dimension jumping technology, and this is the first time using it.

As they surfaced, they saw a flat field, with a corn farm in the distance. They also saw a mud caked child, in brown ripped clothes.

"Ich denke, wir sind in eine feudale Welt gesprungen." (I think we've jumped to a feudal world.) Eric whispered to Paul, "Wir sollten uns ein paar normale Klamotten zulegen, bevor wir ausgeraubt werden oder Scheiße." (We should get some normal clothes to blend in before we're robbed or some shit.)

"Ein Kind zu fragen, wo wir sind, würde uns nicht töten!" (Asking a child where we are wouldn't kill us!) Paul casually said as he approached the kid. "Hey Kleiner!" (Hey kid!) "Können Sie uns sagen, wo wir sind?" (could you tell us where we are?)

"Uhh…" The kid was taken aback by their shiny clothing, only royalty could afford that! "Are you diplomats? Can you speak english?"

"Ah, Englisch" (Ah, english) Paul set an automatic google text to speech sync to his voice "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW"

"You have a strange accent, but I can understand you now." The kid pointed to Eric's P.S.M. "what's that?"

"IT'S NONE OFF YOUR ENTERPRISE, ADOLESCENT" Paul wanted to stop talking to the kid, he didn't want to tell him about their tech. "WHERE OH WHERE ON THIS EARTH CAN WE BE LOCATED?"

"That there's my farm," The kid pointed to the farm in the distance. "I own that place, Built it from the ground up, no parents no nothin."

"AFFIRMATIVE AFFIRMATIVE" Eric was not listening at all "WHICH ARE WE IN A SOVEREIGN NATION?"

"Erm, I guess this land is officially owned by Queen Moon."

"HOW CAN WE ARRIVE TO THEM?" Paul and Eric agreed to instate facisim once they travel to the new dimension for... well they thought it would be funny.

"The capital of Mewni is a day's journey, that way." The kid pointed to a paved road.

"THANK YOU NUT FRUIT, TAKE THIS FOR YOUR TROUBLES" and Paul handed him some rope, which was a very valuable item for the technology they have. I mean just imagine! First you have to grow the plant, you need to plant it, water it, keep pests off of it, weed it harvest it, and then you have to start the laborious process of separating the rope part from the plant! You have to dry it over many days. And then you would have to spin it into a string, then into twine, then into thread, and eventually into rope! And you always see those medieval movies were they're like 'release the prisoners!' and they just cut the fucking rope.

Anyway, Paul and Eric set off to Mewni.


	3. The one with the Bismarck

Ch 3: ...Bismarck in motion, king of the ocean!

Edward was with Marco on the deck, Marco was refueling the airplanes and repairing them, although he had no knowledge on how. Debris was flying, dead bodies being dragged off of the boat.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Edward was pushing gas to Marco, and Marco was refueling the planes.

"It's like the real thing!" Marco was exhilarated, He didn't know historical recreations could be this fun! "You recreationists really have it in ya, huh?"

"The fuck you mean recreation?" Edward thought shell-shock got the poor kid and now he can't accept reality. "You've gone crazy, have yo-" Edward's head was promptly blown off by a stray Flak .38 bullet. Marco was speechless.

"H-holy…" Marco realized this was the real thing, he thought the bodies blowing up were animatronics, the blood shed fake, the battle a historical recreation. But it was the real thing.

Marco dropped his tools. Now this was trauma. He looked around, death and destruction on the half sunk ship. He stood frozen, unsure of what to do, scared, he didn't see the plane wing that knocked him out. It's a miracle he did not sustain any injuries other than some bruising.

"Neměl jsi je vychovat Paule!" (You shouldn't have brought them up Paul!) Marco was sopping wet, He felt the rock of the ocean waves accompanied by cold metal he was lying on. He heard a man speaking German to his left, "Většina z nich je stejně mrtvá!" (Most of them are dead anyway!)

"Verdammt Eric, du weißt, ich kann dich verdammt noch mal nicht verstehen!" (Damn it Eric! You know I cant fucking understand you!) Marco heard this man to his left, he couldn't hear any explosions so he thought the battle was over. Marco opened his eyes to a grey sky, smoke obscuring much of the sun. To his left, he saw a man with a man with brown hair, wearing a grey uniform.

"He's waking up!" A girls voice, he couldn't say where it came from. Marco looked to his right, a blonde man with blue eyes, wearing a tore up grey uniform, blood covering every inch.

"Halt deine Fre-" (Shut the fu-) the man who was probably Paul was talking to the girl, but when he saw Marco, he stopped.

"Konečně," (Finally) The man who was called Eric seemed relieved, "Báli jsme se, že jsme právě naložili 3 těla. Vstaň!" (we were worried that we just loaded up 3 dead bodies. Well, get up!) Eric held out his hand, Marco took it and stood up.

They were on a hunk of metal, two dead bodies and Marco was in the middle. Everyone else were on the sides. Eric, Paul, and the girl. She was blonde, and looked about Marco's age.

"Du sprichst Deutsch?" (You speak German?) Paul was hopeful that he did, so they could finally ask Star for her scissors and get the hell out of here.

"Uhh, do you speak English?" Marco had just realized the massive headache he had.

"SCHISSE!" (SHIT!) Paul shouted into the ocean.

Eric looked up into the grey sky "Mám otázku pro boha. PROČ?" (I have a question, for god. WHY?)

"What the hell are they doing?" Marco asked Star with a bewildered look.

"They've been through a lot, I guess." Star replied with a bored stare, "I was able to stop anymore damage thanks to my wand." she showed Marco her wand. Marco smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin," Marco looked at the wand, "it's just that it looks like, nevermind" Marco decided not to make a joke about how it probably vibrates. "I have the worst fucking headache right now." Marco sat down, looking over the sea, he saw the German ship. "What's your name?" Marco asked Star

"Star." She held out her hand, smiling. Unusual for this situation.

"Cool nickname" Marco didn't see her smile, or hand, but he could tell she was really cheery from the tone of her voice. He was gazing east, opposite to where the sun is. The sunlight shone on the ship, and on the side of it Marco could read: Bismarck. He began to hum the tune of a song, keep your mind off of things


	4. The one with Johnny Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys

Ch 4:How the hell did star end up here? Part 2

"WHAT THE INTERCOURSE DO YOU MEAN I REQUIRE 50 CURRENCY?" Eric was using google translate again.

"Well, I can't just create 5000 copies of a book for free!" The Scribe ran the copy-shop they were in. "You better cough up 50 or you'll be reported to the law!" There was a common theme in medieval times. Usually you don't break the law, the law broke you, and your spine, and your femur bones. Just then, Eric thought of something.

"HOW ABOUT THIS," Eric puts his hand on the Scribe, "YOU, SCRIBE, SHALL AWAIT UNTIL THE PLANET DOES A FULL 360 DEGREE ROTATION ON IT'S Y AXIS, I WILL THEN PRESENT TO YOU 75 COIN."

"Hmm," the scribe pondered this, "alright, I accept your offer."

"SIE WAS?" (YOU WHAT?) Paul was shocked, 75 coin! Where could they get that?

"Ich habe einen Plan," (I have a plan) Eric leaned in closer to paul and whispered, "es gibt heute Abend einen Bandwettbewerb auf dem Stadtplatz" (there's a music contest in the town square tonight.) Paul lit up "Der Gewinner erhält 100 Münzen" (Winner takes 100 coin)

"Akzeptieren sie Duette?" (Do they accept duets?) Paul was practically jumping up and down

"Ja" (Yes) Eric Sighed.

"Warum flüstern wir?" (why are we whispering?)

Later that night, three other people showed up to the contest. First up was a tall lanky bard

"I walked alone in foggy dew just me and my memories a voice out seaward beckons thru…" basically sang a song about 2 people in love, but the girl's dad marries her off to a soldier. A few peasants in the crowd started to cry. Eric and Paul dont really find it all that sad. Next up were two gigantic burly men. They were gonna sing a sea shanty.

"WHAT DO YA DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? WHAT DO YA DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? WHAT DO YA DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? EERLY' IN THE MORN'..." this got the crowd riled up, cheers coming from all over. Next were Eric and Paul, they didn't know what the hell this song was about, they just knew the words, not what they mean. Sort of like how you would sing Despacito.

"Love, is a burnin' thing…" Paul had the best Johnny Cash impression, he also played the Guidrum, an instument that sounds like both drums and multiple guitars at once, Eric did the trumpet. "And it makes, a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire..." At the end, the peasants all applauded the hardest for this one. The rhythms so alien, they immediately became fascinated. This meant the judges would have to let them win.

"HERE IS YOUR CURRENCY" It was the next day, Paul and Eric were both at the Copy-shop to pay for the 5000 copies of books. Eric paid an additional 15 coins for the book to be handed out at the Capital, where the Palace was.

"Wie hieß das Buch nochmal?" (What was the book called again?) Paul asked Eric.

"Wie der Faschismus die sozioökonomischen Probleme von Mewni lösen kann" (How Fascism can solve the socio-economic problems of Mewni) Eric stole that title straight from Joseph Stalin. "Ich habe einen Übersetzer damit beauftragt, nicht nur Google!" (I got a translator to translate it, not just Google!)

"Was ist mit meinem?" (What about mine?) Paul said.

"Dustrialization' Ist veröffentlicht" (Dustrialization' is publsied)

Paul and Eric were only a few hours away from Mewni, but to get there they walked a lot, and talked to a lot of people, particularly about their problems. Good thing they have Mind narrative devices, or M.N.D. to have A.I. write an entire book.

"The king squanders his days, hunting monsters instead of caring for his people! And sometimes it's as if he's all out Mad!"

"My own son died from a over-eating corn, this corn epidemic needs to stop! The palace has its own Field for god's sake!"

"I tell ya, it's as if the upper class see us folk as pigs, our only purpose to feed them riches"

Discontent is rising in Mewni, and the monsters coming back? Ludo is a common name in the streets. The king favors unknowing monsters, such as Spiders, to kill. The real threat are those who can talk, mobilize, conquer. The people need a new leader. But everyone in the royal class are disliked by the populace. Except one...

**Authors note: more like Bore Ragnorok**


	5. The one with Ludo

Ch 5: How the hell did star end up here? Part 3

It had been months since _How fascim can solve the socio-economic problems of Mewni_ which only seemed like 2 days to Eric and Paul since they used their time-machine to skip forward days at a time. Fascist ideas have taken a foothold in the Mewnian population. A large percentage of the population identify a Facists, their number rivaled only by those still loyal to the throne. Many public figures have risen up in support of Fascisim. Most Fascists are moderates, only wanting laws to be introduced involving prison labour, Militarism, and Nationalism.

Andromeda Butterfly is the fourth in line for the throne, and yet she is a moderate fascist. She held a speech just outside the palace walls.

"Mewni comrades!

8 months is a short time span, a fraction of a single person's life - barely a second in the life of a whole people. And yet the past 8 months somehow seem longer than many decades of the past. A very important historical event is contained within them: the rebirth of a nation formerly threatened by extinction. It is an incredibly eventful time, and seems barely comprehensive sometimes to us, who have not just had the opportunity to witness but also to actually create a small part of it." She spoke with passion, it reminded Eric of his past self. She was the perfect woman to lead Mewni under Fascist ideals. The only problem was that he's the 4th in line of the throne. Where paul was going, and who he was gonna speak to, was gonna take care of that problem.

"LUDO." Paul stole some dimensional scissors. Paul also knew a lot about this one, not really feared by the Mewnian people but strives to be. People talked about him because he was one of the last places for monsters to live, and he could attack at any moment. Of course, Ludo would lose.

"What do you want?" Ludo was sitting in his chair, or 'throne' as he called it.

"I WANT THREE PERSONS OF ROYALTY TO COMMIT DIE," Paul gave off his most intimidating look, "THE FIRST, SECOND, AND THIRD IN LINE."

"You want my goons to kill _royalty?_" Ludo laughed, he wanted to do it but there was no way Eric could pay him enough to send a professional enough assassin. To kill three. Or thats what Ludo thought.

"I HAVE THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND MONEYS" When Eric said this, Ludo stopped laughing.

"Hmm," Ludo tried to keep calm, he wanted to burst from his seams. 300,000! 30,000 would be enough. "That's a tight budget, but I think I can make do."

"PLEASURE DOING ESTABLISHMENT WITH YOU" Eric said with a smile. A month later, Andromeda was crowned queen, wand and all. With it she changed his name to Moon Butterfly. 2 months later, She gave birth to a girl, she named her "Star." And with that, Eric's Future Prediction Software, or FPS, predicted that with all this set in place, a successful reform into Fascism would occur in 14 years. They promptly bounced out of that dimension and into a new one.


	6. The one with Nazis

Ch 6: How the hell did star end up here? Part 4

"Verlasse sie!" (Leave them!) Paul called out to Eric, who was facing a cloud of mustard gas.

"Was ist, wenn jemand sie findet?" (What if someone finds them?) Eric had dropped his diagrams to make a rudimentary time/dimension hopping machine, they were far beyond that now but if someone saw these in 1915?

"Du wirst sterben, du Idiot!" (You'll die from gas you dumbass!) the cloud was getting closer, and they didn't have any protection, not even a cloth.

"Wir werden später wiederkommen und het diese!" (We'll come back later and get these!) and with that, Paul and Eric synchronized their Impossibility Generator, which is the thing they were using to time travel, and got out of Osowiec Fortress.

Where they had arrived had not been where they wanted. They wanted to go 800 years into the future, instead they went about approximately 30 and didn't even jump dimensions. They were in a dark room. And the sounds of battle going on outside.

"Das wird deine Schuld sein, wenn Nazis Zeit oder so haben" (This is gonna be your fault if nazis travel time or something)

Meanwhile, back in Mewni, Moon hasn't instituted fascism. Moon named herself 'Ultimate Leader' to make it seem they were fascist and changed some laws, but she hasn't actually solved any problems. Star has just turned 14 and is about to become the new Leader.

"Star, the underestimated" Moon was standing up on the throne's platform, with star kneeling below her head down. "You have been chosen by God, to lead this great nation as did your ancestors have for generations." Star had been preparing for this ceremony for the past 2 hours, the rest of her life? Eh…

"Do you vow to protect Mewni and it's people, no matter the cost?"

"Yes, my Leader"

"Do you vow to treat the Mewnian people fairly?"

"Yes, my Leader." Star was getting more anxious, she didn't really care about these things, all she really wanted was the wand.

"Do you vow, to take the wand and master it, as did you ancestors before you?"

"Yes, My Leader." It was weird having to be the first Fascist royals in Mewni, Star could break all kinds of traditions. She also hasn't even been informed what fascism is.

"Do you vow to protect Fascism, Mewnian and non-Mewnian alike?" This was a new part in coronation.

"Yes, my Leader"

"Do you accept your new position as Leader?" Star stood up, the sign of saying yes. Moon presented Star the wand, and Star Swiped it out of Moon's hand.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I FINALLY HAVE IT!" Star was jumping up and down. She immediately left.

"Would've been nice to have her for the party." Someone in the leader's guard said.

"What should I do with my new wand, Mr. Sheep?" Star was talking to a wild sheep outside of the palace walls, probably ran away from a Shepard.

"Baaa" The sheep bleated.

"Great idea!" Star took a step back, and casted a spell

"RAINBOWIFY!" and the sheep had color changing wool. "Now your fabulous!"

"B-." the sheep was then obliterated by an explosion of white light.

"OH MY GOD RAINBOW SHEEP!" there was no blood, the heat from the explosion liquefied and gasified all remains. In where the sheep used to be, there stood 5 black boxes, each could fit someone in it. "What the…"

"Übergang bestätigt, da ist ein Zuschauer" (Transition confirmed, there's a bystander.) One of the boxes spoke in German, a language Star knows well.

"Erm, können Sie in Englisch sprechen?" (Erm, can you speak English?) Star had to study different cultures of whatever the hell the world is called to be a good Leader.

"Eröffnung, beachten Sie, dass die Bürger Englisch bevorzugen." (Opening, take note citizens prefer English) All of the boxes said this at once, and all of them opened at once, each revealing one person each. All of them had all black clothing, three of them looked like they had weapons at their side. They were conscious. One of them who didn't have a weapon approached Star

"Hello girl. Would you mind telling us where we would go to have a diplomatic meeting?" The man had light skin with blonde hair and blue eyes along with the others.

"I guess we would have to officially go to the imperial court, but we can have it right here!" Star was a little startled when they appeared, but it's never a bad time to have a party.

"Yeah sure," the man turned his back so he could face the others who were all in a side by side line. "Heil Hitler!" he yelled, as he raised his arm and laid his hand flat.

"HEIL HITLER!" they all yelled in unison as they repeated the gesture.


	7. The one with diplomats

Ch 7: How the hell did star end up here? Part 5

The imperial court was crowded but quiet, a new feature of the new government is that no one could talk unless the Dictarch allowed them to. Star didn't really mind if people spoke without her permission, but it bugged her that she needed to allow someone to do it every time they wanted to talk.

"Speak, Rolf Kemp of…" Star squinted on the paper in front of her, "Ayechen?"

"Aachen, your majesty." He adjusted his collar, he was wearing a brown suit, with a hat displaying an eagle with a swastika. "We come from a land which cannot be accessed by your dimensional scissors. Therefore, we have no magic."

"If you can't use dimensional scissors," had her usual clothes, apart from a black cape that moon picked for intimidation purposes. "Then how did you get here?"

"We used a machine, that destroyed the fabric of reality, then sutured it up again causing us to land here." The guard brought by David, who was wearing a dark grey uniform, whispered something into David's ear. "Right." David adjusted his papers in front of him

"We come from a nation, the German Reich. Unlike you, we have true fascism." everyone in the court gasped.

"You DARE question the legitimacy of our government?" Star shouted.

"Leader, with the utmost respect your previous Leader lied to your people. She promised fascism, she gave snazzy clothes and names."

"Well…" Star couldn't think of a rebuttal, to do that she would need to know what fascism is.

"Your royal bloodline will end by the hand of the rebellion, unless you implement fascism." David turned his head towards the other ambassador.

Star slumped into her chair. "Speak, Joseph Wall of Berlin"

"Dictarch," Joseph wiped his forehead with a cloth. He was wearing the same thing as David was. "It has come to our attention that you may be… inexperienced when it comes to this matter. WE have experience." Star lit up. She wanted to implement fascism but she didn't know where to start. "We can help your great nation know the true embrace of fascism, we just need you to do something in return."

"Yeah, yeah, which is?" Star was on the edge of her seat, "Well, what is it?"

"We need your help in this war of ours."

"I'll do it!" an advisor held her hand up.

Star sighed "Make it quick."

"My Dictarch," The advisor began, "You must test whether or not this is a viable war we can win, or even if the environment would prove suitable for our troops! Remember the fire wars?" that was a war where the very air was poisonous to mewmans.

"I already reviewed the documents, Mewmans won't instantly die when I get there!" Star was cheery. "In fact, I'll go there myself!" Star faced the ambassadors. "Speak."

"Excellent, Dictarch." David had a smile across his face. "The first thing you'll be doing is taking a tour across the Reich."

"Excellent indeed! Court dismissed!"


	8. The one where Star gets here

Ch 7: How the hell did star end up here? Part 6

"We are to jump into Berlin, then you will be escorted by the luftwaffe to the town of Brest." Joseph was putting the straps onto star, who was getting ready for the jump to Earth in the same black box the ambassadors arrived in.

"I'd go for some waffles right now…" she didn't eat breakfast that morning, she was too busy getting harassed by advisers telling her she should REALLY just send an ambassador. "You really named your air force after waffles?"

"Nien," (no) "It's German for air force"

"You think I don't know?" Star chuckled "I'm just making a joke!"

"Yeah, yeah," Joseph was pushing some buttons and switches on the side of the box. "you'll be meeting the Fuhrer himself in Brest, you'll then take a tour on the pride of the fleet, _Bismarck_ it'll be a little damaged but nothing you can't handle"

A voice from outside the box, probably one of the guards shouted, "Berlin link ist down! Das nächstbeste ist das Bismarck!" (Berlin link is down! next best thing is the Bismarck!)

"Change of plans Star," Joseph switched some other switches.

"Yeah I heard," Star was getting a little anxious at the prospect of moving between dimensions without using scissors.

"Alles erledigt!" (All done!) Joseph slapped the side of the box twice and then closed the door. "I just need to strap myself in and then we'll jump!" The strap in took about 5 minutes, and it took Joseph that time too. A voice from the intercom came from the top of the box.

"Ambassador 1, Ready!"

"Ambassador 2, Ready!"

"Guard 3, Read- Ah schiße…" the sound of clinking filled the intercom, and then stopped. "Ready."

"Guard 2, Ready!"

"Guard 1, Ready!"

Star took a deep breath, pushed the button with paper saying 'intercom' taped to it, and spoke.

"Ambassador 3, ready." the Germans back on earth did not expect the queen herself to come, so they did not change the official documents.

"Jumping in 5, 4, 3," What is something went wrong? "2," It could happen right? 1." Star closed her eyes as hard as she could. It felt like Star had been in a carriage, and the horses started to move. A loud, high pitched screech was heard for a second, and then stopped. Star opened one of her eyes "Is it over?" she said to herself.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A sound worse than death bombarded Star from all sides, then as fast as it appeared, it stopped.

"OH MY GOD!" Star tried to put her hands to her ears, but they were strapped down. "What.. was.. That…" She heard the muffled talking of two people outside.

"Also, wenn der Berlin- oder Airfield-Link nicht funktioniert, sind wir der Richtige- julian, waren die schon mal da?"(So if the Berlin or Airfield link are down then we- Julian, were those there before?)

One of them walked up to Star's box. "Hallo?" (Hello?) Star called out.

"Ah, ich denke sie sind hier!" (Ah, I think they're here!) Star heard grunting, "Es ist zugeschweißt! geh und sag Lindenmann, dass sie hierher gesprungen sind!" (It's welded shut! go and tell Lindenmann that they jumped here!) Star heard some footsteps.

The one still here moved away, then moved back after 2 minutes with what sounded like a toolbox. There was a _bzzz_ sound as he used his torch to separate the door and frame.

2 hours passed, Lindenmann got direct orders from the Fuhrer himself to talk to Star and discuss the history of each of their nations over lunch. The room had a guard on each side. With a small table in the middle. It was dark save for a weak white light.

"Erm, Star Butterfly is your name?" Lindemann was looking down onto his papers. "Ultimate LEader of… Mewni?"

"Yeah, Mewni is a great place! You should visit sometime!"

"Right, I'd like to discuss each of our nations to better understand our strife's," A man came in with two plates "Let us do it over lunch, shall we?"

The man put two plates full of bread, meat, fruits, and vegetables on the table. For the drinks, Lindemann got a glass of wine while Star got a cup of skim milk. Star dug right in thinking it was custom made, when really it was just touched up rations.

After 3 minutes of Star just eating, Lindemann spoke up, "How about we start with History?"

"Yeah, you start first…" Star had her mouth full.

"Well, I'll start with the first Great war…"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ came from a metal door.

"Ich bin mitten in Friedensgesprächen! Verlassen!" (I'm in the middle of peace talks! Leave!)

A muffled voice came from behind the closed door "Aber Sir, wir wurden von den Briten entdeckt Flotte!" (But sir, We've been spotted by the British Fleet!)

"Was?" (What?) Lindemann turned to Star "I'm sorry, but we must continue this later, and you have to stay here. Sorry if it gets boring"

Star swallowed her food "That's alright! I can use my magic wand to Entertain myself!" She pulled out her wand.

"Magic?" Lindemann had a cunning look on his face "Perhaps you could help us out?"

"Oh, yeah! I could help you guys out!" Star stood up "It's part of my vow to protect any Fascist!"

"I think I see a battleship…" On the British ship, a man was carrying rations to the lookouts.

"Me too, I'm just trying to get confirmation before I report it." The lookout removed the binoculars from his eyes.

"I can just about see a small line on the horiz- oh it disappeared." The man wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Must be an illusion, I really need to get some sleep."

"Huh?" The lookout used his binoculars again. "Yeah, just disappeared."

"I think I saw a pink light come from it right before it vanished." The man handed the lookout a ration.

"Definitely must be an illusion."

On the Bismarck, th general was celebrating. "Star you genius, with this magic we can sneak right up to the Brits!" Lindemann smiled at Star.

"Really?" Star tried to use a flying spell on the ship, but it obviously didn't work.

"Yeah! You made The Bismarck Invisible to the eye!"

"Invisible to the eye? Oh yeah invisible to the eye! Right…"

"Paul, wann haben wir unsere TADs das letzte Mal aufgeladen?" (Paul, When was the last time we charged our TADs?) In a ark corner of the Bismarck, paul and Eric were checking their hardware. Eric was looking on his TAD, and his personal AI predicted they couldn't jump more than a few hours forward in time.

"Damals, im Jahr 2205, sagten Sie mir, ich solle sie belasten." (Back in 2205, you told me to charge them.) Paul then realized what he had done "Oh Scheiße, ich habe vielleicht einen kleinen Fehler gemacht …" (Oh shit, I may have made A slight mistake…)

A boom rattled the dark room they were in. The AI chimed in.

**Standort Kalibrierung abgeschlossen!: Sie befinden sich während der letzten Schlacht auf dem deutschen Schlachtschiff **_**Bismarck**_**. (Location calibration complete: you are aboard the German battleship **_**Bismarck**_ **during its last battle.)**

"Letzte Schlacht klingt nicht gut." (Last Battle doesn't sound good.) Eric looked at the door that had light seeping through, and the single grey uniform on the wall.

"Ich habe ein Lied darüber gehört! Ein spanisches Boot versuchte die Überlebenden zu retten. Wir brauchen nur eine Uniform!" (I heard a song about this! A spanish boat tried to save the Survivors, We just need a uniform!) Paul spotted the uniform on the wall "Dibs!"

"Schisse," (Shit,) said Eric as he opened the door. Just as he did that, a bombardment of explosions landed on the Bismarck presented Eric a dead body, uniform bloodied, but intact.

"This ship was part of a fleet, we can take one but we cant take them all!" Lindemann shouted. Returning fire was sent to the Brits, the invisibility wore off when they attacked.

"I have an Idea!" Star raised her wand "Superrelocatiata!" A gigantic pink sphere appeared, encompassing both the Bismarck and the other British ship. Nothing could get in, nothing could get out. The mere sight of the sphere scared some of the British so much that they started to pray. "A shield!" Lindemann exclaimed.

"A shield?" Star was trying to teleport the entire ship but failed "oh yeah! A shield! definitely tried to do that!"

Tovey was sitting slumped in his chair trying to decide what to do. There was no other option, they couldn't get to the other ships in the fleet because they were blocked by some pink barrier. They couldn't stay and fight, they were an aircraft carrier! There was one other option left, an old move but it gets the job done: ramming into the enemy.

A plane was dropping bombs onto the Bismarck, flak killed the pilot but the plane was still flying, even as a flaming ball.

"Lindemann?" Star was looking out the window.

"Yes Star?"

"What's that?" Star pointed to a flaming projectile coming straight at them.

"Looks like an aeroplane shot by a Fla-" The plane hit them, Killing Lindemann and knocking out Star, who did the shield thing around herself just in time. The only problem was that it also knocked Star overboard.

"Eric, das britische Schiff kommt furchtbar nahe" (Eric, that British ship is getting awfully close,) Paul was looking for something they could use to float to the other boats.

Eric looked at the fast approaching ship "Sie haben viel Zeit zum Stoppen, kein Grund zur Sorge" (They have plenty of time to stop, no need to worry)

Star woke up in her floating ball with a headache and a few scratches. "Ugh…" She opened her eyes, and found one of the ships ramming into another, The sheer force of it caused the ball to shake. Debris fell from them, one piece almost bringing Star down with it. "I just can't catch a break…" She saw a piece of floating debris, two men with grey uniforms on it. Just then, the small sphere Star was in vanished. _SPLASH_ and Star got dunked into the freezing ocean.

"Paul, unser Gedanke a deutsche Software wird heruntergefahren," (Paul, our thoughts to German software is shutting down) Eric could only naturally speak Czech, Paul could only naturally speak Norweigan, they used German along with their Surgically implanted Translation device that only worked on German. That device hasn't been charged. "Nimm das Mädchen, sie sieht aus, als könnte sie übersetzen! und diese anderen auch!" (Get that girl, A.I. scanned her nationality, strong chance of English and German she could translate! And those others too!)


End file.
